Egyptian Love
by Sefi
Summary: It's about a girl named Aina who has found her way to Yugi's time and she's actually really married to Yami. I rated R because there's a bit of sex in it, violence, drinking, and maybe rape. I just keep adding chapters!!
1. Remember

Everyone who is reading this, I'd like to say thanks. The first chapter is really, really, short because I wanted it to be that way. It's also kind of weird and stupid, but when I put in more chapters and junk it'll get better. ^.^ Yea! 

And if this is my friend Amanda reading this (she might recognize the name Sefi) well hi!! I hope you like, don't ask why I wrote it. I was bored.  
  
  
  


Remember Me: Chp.1:   
  


Night... 

Aina looks up and down the street not quite sure where she is. Confused, tired, and hungry she stumbles forwards into the night praying to die at that moment. She doesn't even remember how she got there. All of a sudden she's on the steps of an Egyptian temple watching the sky turn to night when there's what feels like an Earthquake and everything goes black. But she can remember everything about herself. 

She can remember being an Egyptian. She can remember being wed to a handsome man. She can remember the man as a pharaoh. She just can't remember his name.

Aina wonders a bit more before stopping on a bench and laying her head down to rest. Maybe if she slept on the bench long enough, she'd wake up. Aina closes her eyes and prays silently.

Morning...

Yugi watches as Tea walks on ahead talking with Joey. Yugi can sense that Yami is anxious by something and so stays behind. 

"What's the matter Yami?" Yugi asks looking about as Yami does.

Yami frowns, "I don't know, but I feel as if someone important is here."

Yugi turns around, "I don't see anyone." He shifts his backpack to his other shoulder.

Yami shakes his head, "Probably nothing. I'm going to look. Go on ahead with Tea and Joey."

Yugi looks worried, but listens and walks on ahead. Yami wonders off searching for what it might be. After an hour of searching he gives up leaning against a tree in a nearby park.

Aina feels something poke her head and she slowly sits up stretching. A little girl is leaning over her. The girl turns around to yell at her mommy, "Hey mom. It's a homeless person!"

The mom rushes over and grabs her daughter giving Aina a disapproving look.

Aina rolls her eyes cursing the old hag of a mother. She gets up and then realizes she still isn't back in Egypt, surrounded by tons of warm sand. 

Aina whimpers a bit and then stands up finally able to see everything clearly. She brushes a strand of golden hair from her face and begins to walk. Everything around her is foreign to her and scary looking. Even the people scare her. They all watch her with a nasty look and have a look of disgust on their faces. As Aina walks she finds she is standing on some fake sand which she lets squish between her exposed toes. The wind begins to pick up and kids swarm about making the sand billow up from under their feet. The children seem to be having fun on a weird sort of building. A building that appears to be dark, long tunnels, ladders, and unsafe bridges. 

Yami glances over to the children dashing through the playground. They look so happy. Yami smiles, but then frowns as someone else catches his eyes. A teenage girl standing in the sand. Her hair is waist length and a silky gold. Her eyes are a milky light purple. She's wearing a long thin white dress with golden designs. She wears no shoes or sandals and stands looking lost. At once Yami seems drawn to her and cannot take his eyes off of her.

Aina watches as a young man dressed in blue and with weird porcupine hair stares at her. Aina frowns at him, but feels her feet begin to move at him as if in a trance. Then she runs as if nothing else matters and throws herself on him in a tight hug. She buries her face into his blue jacket and smiles. Nothing is wrong now.

Yami stumbles back as the girl embraces him. He tries to get out, but knows deep down that he doesn't want to. Finally he pulls apart from her and looks deep into her eyes.

The girl smiles licking her rosy pink lips, "I knew you'd be here Yami. I knew that I wasn't going insane. Where are we?"

Yami backs away, but feels an urge to hold her, "What do you mean? Who are you?"

The girl looks at him hurtfully, "It's I. Aina!"

Yami, still confused, tries to walk away more, but Aina grabs his arm pulling him closer. "What do you want? I don't know you." 

Aina whimpers, "You have to. Back in Egypt. Can't you remember anything?"

Yami shakes his head trying hard not to notice that his heart is thumping a million beats per second, "I don't know you!" 

Tears form in Aina's eyes, "You can't remember. You can't remember even me?"

"No!" Yami begins to grow irritated while the wanting for Aina grows.

"Not even your wife." Aina says quietly


	2. Passion

Okay, if you did read the first chapter, I kind of left you hanging. I wanted to go watch .hack//sign so I couldn't write any more of chp. 1. But i decided to do chapter 2 after the show then go to bed. I'm sooo gosh damn tired it isn't even funny. But just to let you know. The first chapter had like no violence, sex, or any kind of stuff like that. The next few chapters contain drinking, sex, cursing, and possible rape. Still, considering that. Oh yes, I think this chapter may even be smaller, I'm not sure. I'm pretty tired. *yawn*

  
  
  
  
  
  


Passion: Chp. 2:

  
  


Yugi rushes ahead to catch up with Tea and Joey.

"Whom are you going to duel next Joey?" Tea asks with interest.

Joey is about to answer when he notices Yugi standing next to him without Yami, "Yugi, where's Yami?"

Yugi looks up at Joey his eyebrows furrowed, "He thought someone important was nearby and he told me to let you guys go on ahead."

Tea begins to worry and looks behind her, "What if it's someone bad?"

Joey agrees, "Did you think of that Yugi?" Joey shakes his head, "But then again. He can take care of himself."

Yugi nods, "I thought of both those. But he wanted to go. I cannot simply stop him like that."

Tea stops walking with worry in her eyes, "I still think it isn't safe."

Joey grins, "Don't go crying yourself like a baby now Tea."

Tea's voice fills with anger and she hits Joey over the head, "Fuck you Joey. I'm not going to cry. I'm just worried!"

Joey shrugs, "Then I say go grab a drink or two and you'll be all set."

Yugi smiles, "Where in hell would we do that? Grandpa ran out."

Joey looks stumped and shocked, "That old gizzard! Can't learn to stock up!?"

Tea and Yugi laugh.

Yami looks in shock at Aina, "What!? That can't be. You're mistaken!" 

Aina sniffles and turns around pouting, "So, I go and marry you. And you forget me!" Aina faces Yami, her eyes on fire, "Is that what I get!!!!"

Yami jumps back yelping, "Uh...sorry. I seriously don't know you."

Aina stares him down and then her eyes turn gentle, "Do you want me though?"

Yami's eyes go wide, "Um....."

Aina giggles and grabs Yugi's hand dragging him into the nearby wood next to the park. No one appears to be around for miles and Aina tosses him into a tree. She gets close to him and presses her lips into his.

Yami pushes her back, "What the hell?" Before he gets an answer Aina presses her body hard into his and pulls him into a deeper kiss. The wanting for her doesn't go away and Yami gives in letting her kiss him over and over. She digs her hand into the tree pressing into him harder. Yami lets out a moan. Aina slowly pulls off Yami's shirt moving her hands up and down his chest. Yami feels his hands slowly move under her dress and up her thigh. Aina giggles letting Yami undo the backing to her dress so he can slowly pull it off. They fall to the ground kissing each other and letting the other's tongue to explore their mouth.

Yami then slowly lets his fingers glide down her breasts making Aina smile and giggle. They roll over in the grass and Yami is underneath Aina now. Aina pushes herself into Yami more and moves her fingers into Yami's pants pulling them off revealing boxers. Yami moans as Aina crawls her fingers up and down his body. Finally Aina pushes away and looks deep into Yami's eyes.

"It's you. I know you can remember me. Otherwise, you wouldn't be on the ground naked now, would you?" Aina asks giddily.

Yami smiles and pulls Aina back into him sitting up cuddling her, "I think I remember."

Aina looks up at him nuzzling her face into his chest, "Perfect."


	3. A Drink or Two

Okay, I woke up this morning and was like, if I just got 1 good review I'd be happy. Or even if i only got one. And well, i had 3 good reviews. Now, that might not seem like an accomplishment, but well, this is my first story on this site because I'm used to writing books at home. And they're not based around like anime or cartoon shows I've watched.   
  


anyway, who ever has read this or will be reading this, i luv ya for doing so, and thank you so much! ^-^   
  


oh yes, I'm going to try really, really hard to make this chapter longer  
  
  
  
  
  


A Drink or Two: Chp. 3:

Joey stops mid-step kind of angry, "Why did that gizzard have to run out. Now there's no place to get a drink. If we go to a store, we'll need some I.D."

Yugi rolls his eyes, "Well, if someone hadn't of ruined my fake I.D. we wouldn't be in this predicament."

Joey grabs Yugi by the shirt, "Are you saying I ruined it!" He drops Yugi, "That bitch stole it!"

Now Tea rolls her eyes, "You practically gave it to her!" Tea stands up tall and imitates the lady, "May I see your handsome picture?"

Joey grins, "Well, what am I to say? She wanted to see my beautiful face in a picture."

Tea shakes her head, "If you're calling that beautiful, I must be a goddess or something."

"What!? You want to say that again?" Joey asks angrily.

Tea smiles teasingly, "Sure....." She clears her throat, "If you...."

"Stop it you two!" Yugi shouts, "Let's just go see if we can find Yami. I'm sure he'll lend us his I.D. I mean, I do look like him and all. We can pull this off." 

Joey stops Yugi before he takes off, "Not to say anything, but you're a bit short for over twenty years old."

Yugi eyes him, "So, I've seen some pretty god damn short adults before. I don't think one more will kill them."

Yami watches as Aina pulls on her dress over her head. She ushers Yami to tie the back. He ties the back while she holds up her hair. When he's done she turns around and smiles kissing him on the cheek lightly. Yami grins and pulls on his clothes while she looks around.

"So, do you know where we are?" Aina asks softly.

Yami nods, "You're in the future somehow. This is Japan."

Aina frowns, "I'm confused."

Yami grins kissing her, "Hm....let's go find a bar. It'll take your mind off of things for a while."

Yami takes her hand and rushes through the trees. Aina laughs through the wind, "A bar? What's that?"

"You'll see." Yami says turning.

Tea watches Joey as he struggles over the tall fence, "I thought I'd have trouble climbing it in this skirt. But a look at you!"

Joey grimaces, "What about it!?" Joey finally pulls himself over the fence, "We only let you go first so perverted Yugi could look up your skirt as you climbed. Nothing big." 

Tea's face fumes as she looks at Yugi. Yugi jumps back blushing, "What!? I would never do that!"

Joey smirks, "You know you would. Your face is all red. Of course you're lying Yugi."

At this Tea takes one good swipe with her fist at Yugi's head sending Yugi flying back into the fence, "That'll teach ya!" She stalks on ahead.

Joey helps Yugi up, but Yugi pushes him away, "Good lot of help you are!" Yugi then stalks on ahead leaving Joey behind and alone.

Joey looks around and then runs to catch up, "What!? Don't leave me behind! Hey, why did we even jump the fence!? We could of just gone around!!"

Yami watches as Aina guzzles down another drink. He smiles as she looks into the cup. Aina then looks at him, "What are these? They're surprisingly good and addictive."

Yami smiles, "Well, yeah. It's like your third one, but it's nothing big. Just a regular drink."

Aina shrugs and calls down the bar tender for another one. She giggles in delight as he hands him one and Yami notices that she's totally drunk. He also notices a guy watching her from another table smiling and it makes him ticked.

As Aina drinks her fourth drink Yami whispers in her ear, "I'll be right back." Aina giggles again and nods.

Yami stands up and walks over to the guy, "You have a problem with my wife."

The man looks up at Yami with a drunken smile, "You've got a beautiful wife. It'd be nice to get her laid." The man begins to laugh hysterically. Yami raises an eyebrow, "This won't be too nice." He sends a punch straight at the man's face sending the man flying back into his seat with a bloody nose.

The man gets up and growls at Yami, "You're asking for it punk." The man sends a clumsy punch at Yami which Yami dodges easily. The man stands up madder now and tries to send more punches. 

A small crowd forms, but no one bothers to stop the fight for the bar tender is also stoned. Yami shakes his head, "It was a bad thing that you just got up." And with that he sends a kick directly in the man's stomach sending the man falling to the ground. Yami spits and pushes through the crowd to Aina. Aina is still sitting not even noticing the fight. She's talking with the bar tender and giggling. Yami shoves the bar tender and takes Aina walking out of the bar.  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  


Well, I realize that this third chapter is not much longer, but I have to go take a shower and get ready to head out to lunch. So bye. Thanks for reading!! *.*  
  
  
  



	4. The Dark Wood

Everyone, what's up? I'm soooo fucking full right now. I just had Mc. Donald's, then Shiril's ice cream, and then a few fries and a root beer at the spot. Remind me to never eat that much food ever again. I think I'm going to hurl all over the keyboard. Well, in case you're wondering what time I'm on from it's usually 1:30 to 4:00 and 6:00 to 8:00, but that is central time. I suck at time so I'm not going to figure out the time for everyone.  
  


I just realized that if they have an author's comment about their story in here someplace, I'd have nothing to say, I mean I can put all this crap right here at the beginning of my chapters, but I wouldn't have much to say in an author's comment.  
  


Well, anyway, I don't have much to say, but that I think in the next chapter there is going to be some raping. So, keep reading.   
  
  
  


The Dark Wood: Chp. 4:

Yugi walks ahead as Tea and Joey get into another fight about nothing at all. They've been searching for Yami for awhile now and everyone is getting tired. Joey leans against a tree tired out, "Man, we're skipping school for this. I'm going to die before we find Yami."

Yugi nods in agreement, "I don't even know where he took off too, but I suppose he might have gone here."

Tea looks around, "This is a park Yugi. A little kid's park. Do you honestly think he went here!?"

Yugi nods grinning, "It could happen." 

Joep points behind him, "We could check in the wood if you'd like too."

Tea shivers, "It's scary in those woods. I heard there are all types of muggers and dirty people in there."

Yugi and Joey both shrug. Yugi tries to stand a bit taller, "I'll protect you then."

Tea nearly falls over laughing, "No offense, but you're not the best rescuer. And, you're a tad small."

Joey then smiles, "Plus the hair makes you a few inches taller so you have to deduct that too."

Yugi turns bright red once again and gets angry, "So, I'm a whole lot smarter then you Joey! It doesn't matter how big you are!"

Joey laughs, "But you should be at least the size of a small adult, you're not even that."

Yugi shoves Joey and stalks off into the wood with Tea following. Joey, once again alone, tries desperately to catch up.  
  


Yami looks around as Aina lays in his lap on the bench, "Aina, you know. You're beautiful."

Aina looks up smiling, "I know, but thanks." She leans up to kiss him. Aina wraps an arm around Yami's neck and pulls him closer to her. 

Yami blushes as a few kids walk by giggling. Aina pulls him down into a long tender kiss when a shadow falls over them. Yami looks up and wishes he hadn't, "Kaiba?"

Kaiba grins, "I never expected to find you here Yami." He then smiles, "And with a girlfriend."

Aina looks at Kaiba sharply, "Who is this ugly man?"

Yami grins, "It's Seto Kaiba."

Kaiba shakes his head, "I wouldn't be talking, she's not too pretty herself."

Aina stands up offensively, but Yami stands up behind her, "What did you say?"

"You heard me." Kaiba spits out.

Yami growls, "Go away Kaiba. Leave us alone!"

Aina nods, "Yeah, go away jerk!"

Kaiba shrugs, "I'll stand where I want to stand. Besides, I promised Mokuba I'd wait right here until he comes out of the store."

Yami feels his mouth twitch, "Can't you wait over there?" Yami points down the street a bit further.

Kaiba shakes his head, "Sorry, I can't. A promise is a promise. I can't break that."

Aina begins to grow mad, "Just go away you bastard. You ruined a fun time."

Kaiba raises an eyebrow, "I can see that it was pretty fun. Making out for the first time is always fun Yami."

Aina sniffs and walks over to Kaiba, "You're very cruel." And then smacks him over the face with the back of her hand.

Kaiba looks at her stunned and then gets angry, "Bitch, what did you do that for?" He raises his hand about to slap her back when Mokuba walks out carrying a bag. 

Mokuba runs over, "Hey, I'm done Seto." Mokuba watches Aina and Yami.

Kaiba stops his hand from moving, "Okay, then let's get going." Kaiba begins to walk away, but Mokuba does not follow.

Mokuba shakes Aina's hand, "Are you a friend of Yami's?"

Aina smiles sweetly, "Aw, you're so cute. My name's Aina. I'm his wife."

Kaiba turns sharply, but almost falls over laughing hysterically, "Yami.....ha....has....a....wi....wife?!"

Aina glares at Kaiba again and snarls at him, "What's so funny!? At least he can get a lady!"

Kaiba calms down from laughing and glares back at Aina, "What!?"

"You head me!" Aina mocks.

Kaiba turns on his heel and storms down the street. Mokuba waves bye and races after his brother.   
  


Yugi and Joey stop after about a half-hour into their walking through the wood. Yugi sits on the ground out of breath and Joey nearly passes out.

Yugi manages to speak, "Do you know where we are?" 

Joey shakes his head panting, "Beats the hell out of me Yugi." Joey squints his eyes open and looks around their surroundings and notices something, "Yugi, I don't hear any annoying whining about us stopping."

Yugi's eyes go wide, "Where's Tea!!" Yugi stands up panicky, "We didn't lose her, did we?"

Joey lays on the ground not computing what Yugi said, "What?"

Yugi's voice is filled with panic, "TEA'S GONE!"

Joey sits up nearly choking, "Are you serious!?"

"YES!"

"Holy hell! Aw shit! This ain't too good!"

Yugi nods, "Where is she?"

They both begin to back track through the wood yelling out Tea's name.  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  


Now as you can see I started little things after the chapter too, well this chapter is a tad longer then the others! Hip hip hurray for that. Anyway, thanks for reading this far. Theirs is still more to come.  
  


  
  



	5. Rape

Alrighty then, this is the next chapter. So far I've done 5 chapters in less then a day!!! Amazing aye? Well, yeah, i know. I'm a pretty amazing person.....*come back here you friggin pansy, I saw you laugh* sorry, the green goblin i caught was making fun of my brilliance......hold on....i have to go strangle him....he just called me ugly!!!!.......*whistling is heard as we wait* okay, I'm back. That's done with. Now, back to this. You're probably asking why I'm so weird and stupid. Well, I'm really a secret agent disguised as a girl for a top secret mission .......................... 

...........................................................................................................................................................

Okay, I'm joking! Haha, i really got you there. Well, I'll shut up now and let you read. I tend to ramble sometimes. ().()

  
  


Rape: Chp. 5:

Tea walks around trying desperately to find Joey and Yugi. Where are they? How could they just lose me like that? I bet they don't even know I'm gone.

Tea stumbles through the wood some more feeling miserable when she stumbles over a tree root, falling flat on her ass. "God dammit!" She curses aloud looking at her torn skirt. Suddenly a hand reaches down to help her up. Tea looks up and sees a young man standing there.

"Are you all right?" The man asks helping her up.

Tea nods sniffling and trying to flatten down her skirt, "I'll be fine. Thanks." She begins to walk away, but notices the guy following her. Turning to face him she frowns, "What do you want now? I can't give you a reward for helping me up."

The man gets close to her and cups her chin in his hand, "You're very beautiful for a young girl."

Tea feels ready to throw up, "Are you trying to hit on me?" She rips her face away from him and out from his grip.

The man smiles ruffling his dark brown hair and looking into her eyes with his dark brown eyes, "Maybe."

Tea becomes disgusted, "Go away pervert." Tea begins to stomp off ahead of him, but he keeps following, "Did you hear me or are you deaf!? GO AWAY!"

The man shakes his head, "I've been looking all day for a nice girl who's all alone with no one around. Well, here she is."

Tea begins to run, but the man chases her and pins her against a tree. "Let go of me!" Tea screams.

The man doesn't let go, but instead presses his lips into hers exploring her mouth with his tongue. Tea bites down hard on his lip and he lets go in pain. While the man tries to recover Tea begins to run again screaming Yugi and Joey's names. But the man recovers too quickly and catches up to her, knocking her down to the ground. "You're gonna pay for that bitch!" The man's lip is bleeding heavily, but he begins to move his left hand up her skirt and undoes the buttons to her shirt with his right hand. Tea struggles to get out from under him, but his body weight is too heavy for her. Instead she lets out a glass shattering scream making the man get out from under her skirt to cover her mouth, "SHUT UP BITCH!" 

  
  


Joey stops making Yugi collide into him, "I just heard someone scream Yugi." 

Yugi listens also, "I think I did too. It has to be Tea. She must be in trouble."

"Let's go find her." Joey begins to run even before he finishes the sentence.

As Yugi runs after him he yells, "We must hurry!"

Yami lifts his head up from kissing Aina, "Something is wrong!"

Aina sits up, "What is it?"

"I feel as if someone is in trouble." Yami stands up and begins to walk abruptly down the street.

Aina follows trying to keep up with his fast pace, "Who is it?"

"I think one of my friends is in trouble?" Yami says quietly as he walks.

Looking around Aina doesn't know Yami has stopped and she runs smack into his back, "Owie!! Yami! Why did you stop!?" Aina looks ahead of Yami and notices he is talking to someone else. 

"Tristan!" Yami says surprised, "Bakura!"

Aina watches as Yami talks to the two guys. One with brown hair and the other with long white hair.

Tristan notices Aina, "Who's this?"

Aina smiles," My name's Aina. I'm Yami's wife."

As Tristan and Bakura try not to laugh Yami's face turns red, but he keeps on talking, "Where's everyone else?"

Tristan shrugs, "We're looking for them too. They weren't at school."

Bakura nods, "We thought they might be with you." Bakura looks at Aina, "But I see they are not."

Aina speaks up, "Yami thinks they may be in trouble."

"Yes, they might have gone looking for me when I split up from the group." Yami says thinking hard.

Bakura's eyebrows furrow, "Do you have any idea where they might be?"

Yami thinks for a minute, "They might have traced my steps to the wood."

Tristan grins, "You know, that's the make out wood. Everyone calls it that. You two weren't there were you?"

Yami and Aina blush, but Aina walks on ahead as Bakura begins to head in the direction of the wood. Tristan stays behind with Yami, "You two weren't getting jiggy with it under the trees, were you?"

Yami's face turns as red as a tomato, "What do you mean by getting jiggy?"

Tristan grins, "So, you were!"

"I never said that!" Yami says trying to concentrate on following Bakura and Aina.

"But you didn't say no." Tristan laughs and they walk up to Bakura and Aina.

  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

  
  


LOL, if some of you laughed when I said getting jiggy with it, well, I was laughing myself. I always use that phrase for it and well, I love it. But anyway, I think I'm going to keep all my chapters this size for the heck of it if you don't mind. 

Oh yes, if you're wondering how Yami can always sense these things, I think in my story he has some form of psychic powers. Beats me what he has. 


	6. Red Faces and Hurt

Well, okay, I'm starting another new chapter, tra la la. *sings* hmm....I'm listening to Home Grown. I feel like dancing, I'm so bored. I want to play DDR soooo badly. *cry* why does this world have to be so cruel. Well, anyway, I was wondering that if when you click on the chapters link for my stories if you can see all the chapters. If you can please let me know because my computer only shows 3 chapters when there are 5 and gonna be 6. Thanks! ^.~ 

  
  


Red Faces and Hurt: Chp. 6:

  
  


Yami, Aina, Bakura, and Tristan reach the edge of the wood. Tristan is still taunting Yami about making out with Aina, but shuts up when they reach the wood. Bakura takes the first step in and looks around, "Which way?"

Yami frowns, "I really don't know."

"I think it'd be best if we just tried to look all over. Maybe we'll just bump into them." Aina says hopefully.

Tristan nods, "Hopefully."

Tea lets out another scream as the man runs his fingers down her breasts. He smiles at her, pressing hard on her boob while kissing her. 

"Don't scream or it'll get worst." The man speaks grinning.

Tea shakes her head feeling tears sting her eyes. The man laughs and slowly pulls off her skirt running his hands on the inside of her silk underwear. Tea tries to push out from underneath again, but can barely lift her arms they're pinned down so hard. 

"Please," Tea whispers.

The man rolls his eyes, "When did I ever do something for anyone else? What makes you so special?"

As the man speaks Tea manages to get her foot out and she slams it into every man's bad place, the balls as some would say, personally I like, the coconuts. The man shouts out in pain and rolls off her holding his "coconuts" in pain. 

Tea quickly gets to her feet grabbing her clothes. Not bothering to put them on she runs for it holding onto her clothes. The man manages to stand up, but has trouble running after her. When suddenly Tea, who's looking behind her, runs smack into something very hard. As she hits the ground she is sure that it is a tree, but when she looks up she almost wishes it was. 

Joey looks down upon her with Yugi turning away trying hard not to look while she's half naked. Tea, her face red as ever can be, tries to use her shirt and skirt to cover up. 

"Oh my holy god," Joey says trying really his hardest not to laugh, "What the hell? Why are you um....well....undressed?"

Tea feels her face get hotter when the man rushes in panting, "That bitch!"

Joey looks over at the man, "Who the hells are you!?"

The man spits and keeps swearing, "That bitch. I'm going to kill her!"

Tea turns around looking at the man. She begins to cry, "He....he...."

The man rolls his eyes, "Stop your crying. You wanted it!"

Joey suddenly puts two and two together, "You didn't!"

Yugi's mouth drops open, "You bastard!" Yugi runs forward sending a killer punch into the man's big gut. The man falls backward, but jumps back up quickly and swipes Yugi straight into a tree. Tea doesn't bother to put on her clothes and rushes over to Yugi, "Are you all right?" Yugi doesn't answer, he has fallen unconscious.

Joey's face scrunches up with anger, "Now you've done it!" Running at the man he kicks him in the face making the man's nose bleed. The man still comes back and sends a counter kick at Joey. Joey is sent falling to the ground, "Argh, is that all you got?" Joey grunts holding his stomach and standing back up.

The man shakes his head, "You're too pitiful." He then charges at Joey, his head down, and head butts Joey straight in the stomach. Joey lets out a scream of pain and falls to the ground. The man stands up brushing off his pants and tidying his hair, "Now babe, where were we?" Tea backs up holding tightly onto Yugi's hand and lets out another screechy scream.

Yami, Bakura, Tristan, and Aina look up at the sound of the scream. "It came from that way!" Yami shouts running ahead of the others. Aina follows holding up her dress. Tristan and Bakura nod at each other and get in step behind Yami. The four race towards the scream and reach their friends sooner then they expect. 

They see a man towering over a half naked Tea and Yugi along with Joey are knocked out. Yami ushers Aina to get behind him, "Hey, what have you done to my friends!?" Yami shouts at the man.

The man turns and lets out a long sigh, "Can't we get any peace around here!?"

Tristan steps out in a fighter stance. Bakura sticks behind, but has also taking a fighter stance. 

"Get out of here or fight all of us!" Tristan shouts at the man.

The man laughs, "Aina, I'm glad to see you here."

Aina's eyes go wide, "Miyoko?"

Yami looks from Aina to Miyoko, "What? Do you know him?"

Aina nods, "He's my filthy scum brother!" 

Miyoko grins, "What!? That's all I get. Scum? It's practically a compliment from you."

  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

  
  


Well, that's the end of the 6th chapter. I'm not sure if I'm going to end it soon or keep going. It all depends on how much time I want to spend on this story. But let's pray that I do.....or if you don't believe in god, let's wish upon a star. ********


	7. What is Scum?

We meet again, I'm just assuming you've read the first 6 chapters. So, how are you? I'm fine. Thanks for not asking......haha....I'm just joshing ya. Let's play a game. How old will I be on July 31, 2003? You start. No! I'm not going to be 65!!! I feel insulted. Oh well, go on. 5? What kind of 5 year old writes about his stuff!? Go on? 19, no, 23, no, 10, no, 81, no, 43, no.......*yawn* I'm bored. I'll just tell you. On July 31, 2003 I shall be 14, going into high school. YES!!!!!!!! Gonna start drama and other junkie. SCORE!!

  
  


What is Scum?: Chp. 7:

Aina glares at Miyoko angrily, "I can't believe this!! Why are you here!?"

Miyoko laughs, "I was the one who brought you here. I thought I could get you away from Yami to be with me, but no, he's still here!"

Yami looks around, "Me?"

Aina looks disgusted, "I don't like you Miyoko. You're my brother for heaven's sake!! And now you go and rape a girl!! How dare you!?"

Miyoko shrugs, "I'm sure she liked it."

Yami looks down at Tea who is still crying with her eyes shut, "How can you even say that? You're just a dirty rotten piece of shit!"

Tristan nods, "How can you just go and do that to a girl? It's not right."

Miyoko comes closer to Aina, "Well, if Aina had just loved me instead of that bastard Yami. This would not have happened."

Aina stomps over to Miyoko. Yami tries to call her back, but she doesn't listen. "You're a vile, ugly, awful boy who shouldn't even exist!!" Aina yells in Miyoko's face. She then spits in his face and slaps him making his cheek turn a dark livid red. Miyoko growls, "Stupid wench!" He then slams his fist into her side sending her careening into a tree.

"No!" Yami shouts watching as Aina's eyes close. 

Tristan jumps forward rushing to Aina's side. Bakura follows leaving Yami with Miyoko. Miyoko raises an eyebrow, "It's just me and you." Miyoko changes to a fighter stance like Tristan had, "You gonna fight me or what?"

Yami shakes his head, "No, but you can try to fight me." 

Miyoko shrugs, "Fine." He goes into the familiar head butting position he used on Joey and begins to pummel his way at Yami. Yami merely watches and as Miyoko gets an inch away he shouts, "Mind freeze!"

Instantly Miyoko freezes in mid-run. His eyes move around his head looking frantically for why he can't move. Yami watches Miyoko coldly and then flicks Miyoko on the head, "Sleep." Miyoko falls immediately to the ground, snoring like a five year-old. 

Yami kicks Miyoko to make sure Miyoko is asleep and he rushes over to Tea's side, "Are you all right Tea? You're not physically hurt are you?"

Tea looks at him and shakes her head as more tears fall. She looks down at the crumpled clothes in her hand.

"Hey, Yugi and Joey will be fine. They're not hurt too badly." Yami tells Tea looking from Joey to Yugi, "Put on your clothes and I'll go call an ambulance over here."

As Yami is about to run off he stops at Aina where Tristan and Bakura are, "Is she okay?"

Bakura nods, "She'll be fine. Just a nasty bruise on the side and probably a bump on the head from the tree. There may be a few bones broken though."

Yami nods and speaks to Tristan, "You go call the ambulance. I'll wait here with Aina and the others." He then looks at Bakura while Tristan runs off, "You go check up on Yugi and Joey."

Bakrua nods and goes to aid Joey and Yugi. Yami holds Aina's hand and whispers to her, "You're going to be fine." As Yami addresses the words she begins to move and her eyes open in a ton of flutters.

"Yami," Aina smiles.

"Aina," Yami says softly, "Are you all right?"

Aina nods, "I'll be fine. I'm sorry for what my brother has done. I wish it had not happened."

Yami agrees, "Everyone does. Don't worry. I'm going to go check on Tea. Stay here Aina." 

  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

  
  


That's the end of chapter 7, I have to get off the computer now and can't get back on until my brother gets off which will be really late and I don't think I'm going to stay up that long. But there's hope I might. Anyway, good bye for now. Thanks for reading it this far. I hope you really enjoyed.

  
  



	8. Where's Waldo?

I think I may only write one more chapter today, it depends on if I have my flute lesson tonight. Hm....my stomach hurts. I need a tum. I think we're out though. Drats! Oh well, I'll go check when I'm done writing this chapter. Anyway, currently I'm listening to the lotr soundtrack. I love the movie Lotr, best movie ever. Well, there are other best movies out there, but lotr is one of them. I'm not quite sure what is going to happen in this chapter, I'm going to wing it. Hehe =)  
  


Where's Waldo?: Chp. 8:  
  


Yami holds Aina's hand as they walk into the hospital room to visit Yugi and Joey. Yugi looks up from a tray of food. Joey just keeps shoveling food into his mouth.

"How are ya doing?" Yami asks.

Yuig shrugs, "My head hurts." He points at the hospital food, "This hospital food tastes like crap."

Joey looks up offended, "This stuff is good. What are you talking about?"

Yugi rolls his eyes and Yami laughs. Aina smiles, "I'm sorry about what my brother did to you two."

Joey shrugs, "It's all right."

Yami looks around the plain room, "Have any of you seen Tea lately? She hasn't been in class or at home."

Yugi drops his fork, "Nope, I haven't seen her. I think Joey has."

Joey nods swallowing a large scoop of potatoes, "Yeah I did. She was here a few days ago. I don't know what for. She wouldn't say."

Aina frowns, "Why would she come here if it wasn't to see any of you guys?"

Joey shrugs putting more food into his mouth, "Maybe she was sick. She did look a little tired."

Yami thinks for a moment, "What could it be?"

Yugi's face turns a tinge red, "I wonder too."

Yami turns around facing the door, "Well, I'll go look for her. Aina, stay here. I'll be back as soon as I find out what's wrong."

Aina kisses Yami's cheek and nods.

"Wait Yami, it's going to be like finding Waldo in one of those books. You'll have to search everywhere! Here, we'll come with you."

Both Yugi and Joey stand up and begin to walk out the door. Yami pulls them back, "I thought you two were injured."

Yugi grins, "Naw, we've been fine for days now. We just told the nurses we still weren't feeling okay so we wouldn't have to go to school."

Joey then smiles slyly too, "Plus, those pain killers are addictive once they get you hooked on them."

Yami shakes his head disappointed, but then they all head outside. Aina follows now that there is no one to stay behind with.

As they get outside the hospital they stop and Yami gives them all places to search, "Let's all split up. I'll go search down town a bit. Aina, you go to the mall. Joey, look in shops. Yugi, try to find Bakura and Tristan. Then they can help too. In one hour, we'll meet at the pizzeria next to the school." Everyone nods and splits up. Yami heads towards his destination going as quickly as possible. He watches as all the people go by with their normal schedule. Little kids running here and there. Punk boys on skateboards trying to accidently run into a hot girl to touch her breasts. Parents with whiney teenagers arguing for their parents to buy them a cell phone. Business men and women in suits trying to talk on phones while doing ten other things. Girls roller- skating and swatting the heads of whichever guy attempts to look up her skirt.

None of them look even sort of like Tea and as Yami reaches the end of down town he gives up and walks into a fast food restaurant to get a soda. 

He waits in line tapping his foot on the ground as the costumers take their slow time ordering food and drinks. Finally it's his turn and he orders the soda. As he reaches into his pocket for his money, he notices a girl outside remarkably like Tea. He drops the money on the counter and runs out with his soda in hand. 

"Tea!" He yells at the girl.

Tea turns and looks at Yami, "What are you doing here?"

Yami catches up and bends down on his knees panting, "Where have you been? Everyone's been looking for you."

Tea looks away, "I've been at my dad's place."

Yami stands up, "But why haven't you been at school?"

Tea turns to Yami her face totally red, "Well, I haven't been feeling good, I've been staying home."

Yami crosses his arms, "Why haven't you called us or anything? I mean, everyone's missed you."

Tea turns around, "I visited the doctor about it."

Yami manages to get in front of her, "What is it?"

Tea's eyes move to the ground not looking at Yami's face, "Um...."  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  


SUSPENSE!!!!!!!! mwhahaha, sorry, you probably already might know what she's going to say, but still. SUSPENSE!!!!!!!! Anyway, I probably will write more today. *.* Yeah, I think I will.


	9. No Way

Yahoo, I guess I'm going to write another chapter. Ta da!! Uh oh, I'm starting to run out of things to say in these little paragraphs before the chapter. Noooooo! Oh well, I'll tell you about a dream I had. I have tons of really scary dreams and crap like that. Anyway, here goes, this is the dream. I was at a house a few houses down from mine. Now, this house was nothing like the one that's really there. I had this dream for like 3 weeks in a row and it was scaring me. The whole house was a gigantic stair case that just kept going up and up. An old guy was walking up the stairs with me and talking to me about something. And since I had the dream before I was thinking in my head oh no, when we get to the top he's going to kill me!! When we reached the top he pulled out this knife and I started running down the stairs with him chasing me. It was scary. As I was going down, I was knocking all these pictures down and stuff. But when I got outside he was still chasing me and I raced into my house. In my other dreams like this one I was always save once I reached my house, but in this one he climbed through the basement window and was about to kill me when I woke up. Weird aye?  
  
  
  


No Way: Chp. 9: 

Yami jumps back a mile as Tea whispers it into his ears. "WHAT! Are you kidding?"

Tea looks down sadly shaking her head, "No, I'm not. My stomach started to hurt, my head kept spinning, and I was feeling sick all the time. Then I went to the doctors and he told me."

Yami's eyes stand out a mile, along with his jaw dropping, "You mean, you're pregnant!"

Tea gives him a sharp look, "Did I stutter dummy?"

Yami manages to shut his dropped jaw, "But......how?"

Tea sits down on a bench, "Well, at first I thought that it was from Aina's brother Miyoko, but the doctor told me it wasn't."

Yami sits down, "But who then?"

Tea's face turns extremely red. At that moment Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Aina appear running down the street.

They stop short at the bench breathing heavily. Yugi is the first to speak, "There you are Yami. We've all been waiting at the pizzeria for a half an hour!"

Yami looks over, "Sorry, I just found Tea."

All eyes move to Tea. "Where have you been?" Tristan asks.

Tea watches all the eyes on her, "I was at my dad's."

Yugi frowns, "Well, why didn't you say anything?"

Tea finally gets ticked, "If everyone has to know. I'm pregnant!"

Everyone except Yami jumps back and has the same reaction as Yami did when Yami heard the news. Suddenly, Tristan, Yugi, and Bakura's faces turn red. Tea's eyes them turning away.

Joey is the only one who manages to speak, "Who was it?"

Aina looks sad, "Dear god! It wasn't my brother. Was it?"

Tea shakes her head, "No, it wasn't."

Yami frowns, "Do you know who it was then?"

Tea turns to Tristan, Yugi, and Bakura, "Well, I'll say one thing before Tristan goes ballistic. It wasn't you Tristan."

Tristan lets out a deep breath as if he'd been holding it and everyone's faces turn to him. 

"Why would it be you?" Joey asks grinning.

"Well," Tristan stammers, "It was awhile ago. Um....."

Tea rolls her eyes, "You raped me, you dolt! I thought you liked Serenity!?"

Tristan blushes some more, "I do. It's just. I think......I don't know what I was thinking. I was stressed."

Tea laughs, "You get stressed so you rape me!!"

Joey nearly falls over laughing, "I guess I have something to tell Serenity now!"

Tristan raises a fist in Joey's face, "You do, and die."

Joey gulps, "Maybe not."  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  


Yeah, I know you're thinking that this chapter was short. Well, my dream took up a lot of space. ^.^ So, you have two red faces left. Guess who it is? NO!! Don't tell me! I already know! Anyway, hopefully it's who you want it to be. Because I'm having a debate, on who it should be. Well, peace out for now.


	10. Who's Your Daddy

Well, its dream time again. Hehe, sorry I've resorted to telling dreams because I can't think. Well, here's one of my nasty dreams. I was like walking out of my house and all these people are walking around my street. This guy comes up to me and his eyes are all gouged out and bleeding. I screamed and it turns out everyone is like deformed in some way. People walking around are missing different body parts. Some are missing their heads and I could see all this blood dripping down from their necks. I then ran back into my house to see my brother sitting at the computer. He turns and his eyeballs are all ripped out. I screamed and woke up. I loved that dream. I made up a story with it called The People of the Wall. The story is about how you don't know what's inside your house. And like there could be people chopped up into your walls without you knowing. Spooky uh?  
  


Oh yeah, I'm sure you don't care that much, but I'm now listening to Las Ketchup! Haha. Spanish is confusing, I want to learn Chinese and Japanese.  
  
  
  


Who's Your Daddy: Chp. 10:

Tea looks from Yugi to Bakura and sighs, "Well, I guess I should say who it is."

Everyone leans in as if listening to a really good story. Yugi and Bakura begin to sweat bullets.

Tea begins to stutter, "Um.....I guess....since the doctors said so.....it's um....well," her eyes turn to Bakura, but quickly swivel to Yugi, "It's Yugi."

Joey falls over on the ground laughing and Yugi's face turns dark red. Yami looks at Yugi in surprise and then at Bakura, "Can I ask something? How on Earth is it Yugi? And how on Earth could it have been Bakura?"

Tea smiles, "Well, the bastard Bakura also thought he could rape me. I've been raped by everyone by now I guess. You kind of get used to it." Tea shrugs, "But the story with Yugi was we both were drunk and well he didn't rape me, thank the heavens. Well, you see it just happened. Afterwards we didn't talk about it much. It wasn't too long ago."

Yami practically falls over, "Jeeze, am I the only one here who hasn't slept with Tea yet."

Joey raises his hand smiling, "I'm a proud owner to the not sleeping with Tea award."

Tea looks at Joey angrily, "Oh like you didn't try, dummy! If I remember two weeks ago, you tried. I don't even know why I hang out with this group. If it wasn't for Yugi or Yami I probably wouldn't!"

Tristan, Joey, and Bakura back up sheepishly. Yugi starts to laugh at them, but Tea slaps him over the head, "You're the one who's gonna have a son or daughter now. So I wouldn't be laughing if I were you!!" 

Yugi thinks for a minute, "Yeah, I probably shouldn't." Yugi considers it again, but still keeps laughing.

Yami snickers too, "Got that. You three punks all trying to rape Tea. You're going to make her look like a slut."

Tea eyes Yami, "Are you trying to say that I am one?"

Yami backs up waving his hands, "Oh no! Not at all."

Tea fumes, "The one good thing is that I now have mood swings." She smacks Yami over the head and stands up brushing past the five guys and stalking off.

Aina smiles giggling at the guys, "Oh yeah Yami. I'm going in for my check up soon too now that I think of it. So I wouldn't laugh until you know the results." She then chases after Tea leaving the boys behind.

Yami's eyes are wide open, "What!?"

Bakura bursts out laughing, "BURN!"

Joey and Tristan both start choking on their laughing. Yugi smirks at Yami, "Aren't we screwed now?"

Yami hits his head on the bench in frustration, "Why oh why?"

Tristan grins, "At least I won't be a father."

Joey raises his eyebrows, "I thought you'd been working your boys with my sister. How do you know you're not a father? I heard she's not been feeling good either."

Tristan falls to the ground, "Aw shit!"

Yugi laughs, "Well, well, we all are in deep trouble. What about you Joey? Weren't you and Mai hitting it off?"

Joey smiles, "Maybe, but that's what birth control pills are for."

Yugi rolls his eyes, "You do know that those don't work sometimes."

"Are you serious!?" Joey says shocked, "It said full-proof."

Bakura swats Joey over the head, "Full-proof don't mean shit, dumb ass!"

Joey turns on Bakura, "So, where's your woman? You're not gay, are you?"

Bakura makes a face, "Of course not. Besides, why would I want to become a father like you all might be?"

Yugi grins, "Oh don't even say that Bakura. I saw you with a girl the other day. You two seemed pretty cozy."

Bakura's face turns red, "Kiara is just a friend. Nothing more!"

Yami rolls his eyes now, "A friend? Please! Whenever have you had a friend that's a girl!?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  


Well, as you can see they're all in a bit of trouble now. Anyway, I have to go eat. Yummy!! Yea, I don't really know when I'm going to end the story. It's really just like a thing that just keeps going on and on. Hehe. Fare the well for now buddies. Oh yes, beware The People of the Wall. Do you really know what's in your house?


	11. Sex in the Closet

Okay, let's play quotes. I say a quote from a movie or someone, you tell me what movie, or what person. Okay lets hit it. "The greatest thing that you'll ever learn is just to love." *jeopardy music plays*....the answer is Moulin Rouge. Next quote. "Can you protect me from yourself?" *jeopardy music plays*....the answer is lotr. Next quote. "Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what ya going to get." *jeopardy music plays* .....Forrest Gump. You know what I don't like that last saying. I mean, why would you buy a box of chocolates that you don't know what kind of chocolate it has in it. Especially if you're like me and only likes plain chocolate. Duh! Oh well......  
  


I bet you want my phone number now so you can call me and find out why I'm so weird. Well, try calling 1-800-ducks-kick-ass. Hehe, actually don't try it. It may be some strip club or something.  
  


Sex in the Closet: Chp. 11:

Yami watches as Aina pulls an apple from a tree and bites into it. She smiles, "Well, I'm not pregnant."

Yami smiles, "That's great."

Aina grins and pulls him into an apple tasting kiss. She pulls him closer and smiles, "Take me now Sir Knight."

Yami grins and smothers her in kisses, "My fair lady, I don't think we should be doing this out in public. Maybe in a nice cozy bath or bed."

Aina thinks making a face, "Well then Sir Knight, take me away in your arms to this magical place of yours."

Yugi watches Tea as she sits down to eat. They both sit alone in an empty restaurant after ditching the guys. Tea notices Yugi looking at her, "You know, staring at me isn't too polite."

Yugi shrugs, "You know, after what happened and all. I think I'm falling for you."

Tea grins, "Yea, well I'm very pretty aren't I."

Yugi smiles and nods, "Beautiful."

Tea giggles, "I guess that's good enough for me. But I think I know what you're trying to get from it."

Yugi looks away, "Darn it, you figured me out."

Tea grins, "Well, it's fine with me. We just need to find a good place."

Yugi smiles, "My room?"

Tea shrugs, "Good with me."

Yami holds Aina in his arms up the stairs and manages to make his way into Yugi's room, "Here we are my lady. Hopefully Yugi won't mind, but my place now is kind of messy."

Aina giggles, "I'm sure he won't mind."

Yami nods, "Probably won't." Yami lets Aina jump out of his arms to stand up. Aina grins and begins to slowly pull off her dress.

"Take me now." Aina whispers giggling.

Yami grins, "My fair lady, I do believe you're acting a bit foolish, but if that is what you want" As Aina finishes pulling off her dress Yami brings her close to him and kisses her. Yami moves his fingers up and down her bare back, "One thing about Egyptian girls from the past is they didn't have bras."

Aina smiles, "Isn't that a good thing?" She pulls him in kissing him all over. Aina begins to pulls off Yami's shirt when they hear someone coming up the stairs. Aina's eyes get wide, "Shit, someone's coming!"

Yami looks around, "Grab your clothes and get in the closet." Aina picks up her dress and they both dash into the closet. They hear the door open and Yami peers out the door of the closet.

Yami's eyes go wide, "Oh my god. It's Tea and Yugi!"

Aina begins to silently giggle, but puts a finger to her lips ushering Yami to be quiet.

They begin to hear noises and Yami looks disgusted, "We don't sound like that when we're making out, do we?"

Aina shrugs trying so hard not to laugh, "This is great!"  
  


As Tea pulls Yugi in for another kiss he looks up, "Tea, did you hear something?"

Tea listens for a minute, "I think it came from the closet." Tea and Yugi stand up and dress really quick. Both slowly move toward the closet. Tea shivers, "You open it Yugi."

Yugi takes a deep breath and pulls it opens but jumps back a mile, "Yami!"

Yami grins as he falls out from the closet. Aina screams and tries to cover up with her dress as she is still naked.

Yami stands up brushing off his pants, "Well, nice to meet you here Yugi."

Yugi gives Yami an evil look, "You have some explaining to do!"

"So do you." Yami replies.

Both the guys look at each other and the girls just look shocked. Yugi frowns, "Why are you in my closet?"

Yami smiles, "We were up here, um....doing....playing cards and yeah, we heard you two so we hid."

Yugi shakes his head, "You're not a good liar."

Yami shrugs, "Fine, we were acting out my fair lady and good sir knight."

Yugi rolls his eyes, "If that's what you call sex then okay."

Aina blushes and tells everyone except Yami to close their eyes so she can put on her dress, "Jeeze, well we clearly know what you two love birds were doing up here."

Tea now blushes, "Don't we make a pair?"

Aina smiles, "Boys are no good. We should leave them here to themselves for a while."

Tea grins, "Yes, they are. Always getting the innocent women in trouble."

Yami and Yugi both get angry, "What!? Are you insane!? You girls wanted it just as much!!"

Aina and Tea sigh, "Sure." They both stalk out.

Yami and Yugi just look at each other completely and utterly confused.

  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Confused, me too. This chapter I just put in to take up space. It doesn't have much point. I thought it would be funny. Anyway, I don't think I'm going to write any more today. I gonna go watch Rouroni Kenshin right now. Buh-bye!! @_@


	12. Tea and Aina

Hiya again, I'm back. Mwhaha. I've come to write some more sex. Oh yes, and talk to you wonderful people who read my stuff. Do any of you who read my stuff watch family guy? Well, if you do. Isn't that show great? So funny. The little baby, I think his name is Stuey, is so awesome. He's bent on world domination like me. Haha, hopefully I'll have world domination in two years or so. But if I at least get a car soon then I'll be fine. Knowing me though I'll probably end up crashing the car. LIS!! That means laughing in silence. Yup. Okay, I'll shut up now.  
  


................you thought I was going to shut up didn't you. Well, nope. I could sit here and torture you all day long if I felt like it. But I don't feel like it. I'm going shopping so I can't. We're going to the mall just to walk around. I don't want to go because I can't spend my money. Saving up for a ps2 or ps3 when it comes out. So i have a predicament and it really bites.  
  
  
  


Tea and Aina: Chp. 12:  
  


Tea and Aina sit at a small table in a coffee shop. Let's make the coffee shop Starbucks for the heck of it. 

"Aina, so you're like Yami's wife?" Tea asks as she sips on a cappuccino.

Aina nods smiling, "Yes, it's so nice that he's here in the future. Otherwise, I don't know what I would do."

Tea nods, "What's up with your brother? Why is he like the way that he is?"

Aina shrugs, "He always liked me as more them a sister when we were growing up. I tried to stay away from him, but he's impossible. Really greedy too!"

Tea smiles, "I bet. Are you planning on staying here in the future? Or are you going back to your time?"

"I think I'll stay." Aina sips her coffee, "It doesn't matter really. Yami is in both times. As long as he is here then I'm staying."

"Okay, that's good news then." Tea watches out the window and then stands up. "I should probably get going before it gets late."

Aina nods standing up beside Tea, "Well, I'll see ya. If you happen to run into Yami, tell him I'm going walking for a little bit."

"All right. I'll make sure to tell him. He'll probably start worrying though if you don't come back within an hour." Tea rolls her eyes and walks off. Aina can't help but hear Tea mutter, "Boys are hopeless."

Aina giggles and heads out walking down the street. The streets are less full now that's getting dark. Mostly beggars and homeless people are out and about. But there are some adults trying to make there way home.

Aina watches when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She spins around taken by surprise. "....Miyoko?"

Miyoko looks at her grinning, "Hey baby. I want you to come for a little walk with me."

"No!" Aina shouts forcefully and tugging her shoulder from his grasp, "Why would I want to go for a walk with a sick creep such as yourself?"

Miyoko looks offended, "I feel hurt! How could you insult your own brother?"

Aina shrugs looking at him nastily, "I wonder how!?" Her words are dripping with sarcasm.

Miyoko grabs her arm and pulls her over as she begins to walk away, "You'll come with me if you don't want your friend Tea hurt!!"

Aina's eyes go wide, "You're joking. There's no way!"

Miyoko chuckles, "Well, I've been watching you two at your little coffee shop. Once she left I snatched her. And if you know what's good for ya you'll come with me."

Aina whimpers and looks away, "Why....?"

Miyoko laughs again, "Because you shouldn't have married Yami. You were rightfully mine, sweety. If you'd only married me, none of this would have happened. So, it's all your fault."

Aina sniffles and is silent for a moment thinking. Miyoko rolls his eyes, "Don't tell me you actually have to think before saving Tea's life. You'll have to come anyway. I'll just make you instead.

Aina finally glares at him evilly, "Fine! I'll come."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

sorry it took me so long to write this one, but I've been reading and writing my other story, the family thieves. So i haven't had much time to write any more chapters. And i kind of had a writer's block, i was stuck on what to put next. Hahahaha, i hate writers' block!! Don't you? Well, that is if you're a writer! I suppose if you're just a reader you could have readers' block. I'm not quite sure what that is, but i have a theory that it may be when you can't bring yourself to pick up a book to read because you may be bored from reading. Lol, well buh bye.


	13. Miyoko

What's up my little buddies? Well, the weirdest thing happened to me last night. It was creepy! These little green elves invaded my house and were attacking me!! Isn't that bizarre? I was sitting on my bed eating my mac and cheese when all of a sudden green elves jumped me. And they tried to kill me. They were chucking rocks and other small things at me. God it hurt! But in the end I managed to pick them off with my gun one by one. Now they work for me and they're pretty nice. Well, that may be because I told them too or else they can all die.   
  


......you're not going to believe me are you? I knew it, you have no trust in me at all. I feel insulted. Maybe I just won't write this next chapter for you. How do you like that!? I can see the fear in your eyes. Mwhaha....I feel so evil. But since I'm feeling pretty good today I'll let it slide. I'll write the damn thing. Just, you can't read it. Hehehe.....hmmm....how is that going to work? Fine dammit, I'll let you read. You better start praising me, I'm being so nice.  
  
  
  
Miyoko: Chp. 13:

Miyoko pulls on Aina hand hard and drags her into a dark warehouse. Aina bites Miyoko's hand, "Let me go!"

Miyoko shakes his head, "You offered to come."

Aina looks around the warehouse frantically. She sees someone tied up in the corner. "Tea!" She shouts. Aina wiggles her way out of Miyoko's grip and rushes over to Tea. Tea appears to be knocked out. "Wake up Tea?" Aina shakes Tea's shoulder.

Miyoko wrenches Aina away from Tea, "Bitch, you're going to do what I want, or she dies." 

Aina can feel tears fall down her face, "Let us go."

Miyoko grabs Aina's fist, "Once you give me what I want."

Aina cringes, "What do you want?"

"Is it not obvious?" Miyoko pulls her in and kisses her on the lips.

Aina pulls away and slaps him over the face, "Ew! Get away from me, creep!"

Miyoko shakes his head, "Well, that wasn't being a nice little girl." He pulls her in and kisses her again making sure she can't escape from his grasp. She tries desperately to wiggle free from his grasp, but finds she cannot. Miyoko slides his fingers down her back and slowly rips off her dress. Aina can feel tears stinging her eyelashes and she tries even harder to get away.  
  


Yami walks down the street following Yugi and his friends around. Yugi turns, "Where do you think Tea and Aina went off to? It's getting late."

Yami frowns, "I have no idea. Do you think we should look for them?"

Bakura shrugs, "I don't think you should worry that much. But you may want to start looking for them."

Tristan nods, "Yea, that might be a good idea."

Joey also agrees, "They're always getting into trouble."

"Where do you think we should start looking?" Yami asks looking around him.

"They were probably at the coffee shop," Yugi says hopefully.

"Then let's go instead of sitting around here." Joey exclaims.  
  


As Miyoko moves in for another kiss Aina manages to loosen her arm away. She digs into Miyoko's side with her nails making him wheel back in pain. 

"You fucking bitch!" Miyoko growls clutching his side.

Aina picks up her dress, "God damn it Miyoko, you sick pervert."

Miyoko snarls at her, "Fine then. Have it your way. But if I can't have you. No one can." Miyoko raises his fist and sends it straight into Aina's stomach. She falls to the ground in pain, but stands up quickly pulling her dress over her head.

"Bring it you bastard!" Aina shouts as she raises her own fists. Miyoko comes in for another punch, but Aina blocks it with the side of her arm and brings her knee up into Miyoko's gut. In his moment of pain Aina slams her elbow into his face breaking Miyoko's nose. Miyoko doubles over and looks at her angrily. His face is dripping with blood from his nose and his face looks like it's deformed. 

Aina growls under her breath, "You fight like a two year old. Don't tell me your own sis can beat your ass."

Miyoko gets furious at this comment, "I was just waiting for you to let your guard down." He sends his foot smashing into Aina's side. Aina screams in pain clutching her side. But Miyoko doesn't stop, he sends another punch into Aina. It misses her stomach by a mile, but instead it hits her shoulder making a loud cracking noise. Aina falls to the ground her shoulder broken now.

Miyoko laughs, "You're going to die bitch. And there isn't anything you can do about it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

I don't have any idea if this chapter is any shorter or longer then the others so I can't say anything about that. But anyway, let's make this short because I have to go in a few minutes. So, how was your day? Mine was fine. Didn't do much. Our water was off until like 5:30 so I couldn't really do anything because I couldn't take a shower. I hate going places when I haven't taken a shower. So I stayed in my room all day long with my fan on. It was gosh damn hot. Like a billion degrees. But I should get going, so, buh-bye. Did you notice that you actually had a normal conversation with me!! Sugoi!!


	14. Help

Konnichiwa everyone!! You having a good day? If yes, well that's coo. If no, well that bites. Anyway, I just wanted to say that, if you like this story, then you may want to read my other two or three stories I have. They are all laugh out loud funny. You'll split your sides. :-D 

  
  


Well, here is chapter 14 everyone!! Yahoo!!

  
  


Help: Chp. 14:

  
  


Yami looks at Yugi, "Where the hell could they be?"

The friends look around the nearly empty coffee shop. Bakura stops at the counter, "Um....excuse me."

A burley man behind the counter eyes him, "Welcome to Starbucks, what do you want?"

"Huh, actually, I was wondering if you saw two girls in here a little while ago? One had short brown hair and the other had long blonde hair."

The man thinks for a moment, "Yea, I saw two girls like that. They were sitting at the corner table."

Yami rushes forward, "Did you happen to see where they went?"

"Yea, they went out after awhile and the girl with short hair left and the blonde girl met up with some guy. Looked like they were having a good time if you know what I mean."

Yami's eyes widened, "What?"

Tristan stops Yami before Yami can attack the guy with questions, "What did this guy look like."

The man sighs, "He had dark brown hair and eyes. Is this an interrogation?"

Yugi smiles, "No, we're just trying to find our friends. Did you see where they went?"

The man shrugs bored out of his mind, "Down the road a bit and then they turned."

They all walk out of the shop. "Miyoko must have gotten her. You know how he is. She's probably in trouble." Joey says panicky.

"Then let's go find her!" Bakura exclaims.

  
  


Miyoko looks at Aina vengefully and pulls a small pistol from his jacket. He points it at Aina, "Do you have any last words?"

Aina suddenly smiles widely, "Duck......"

Miyoko looks confused but before he can react he falls to the ground. Tea stands above him holding up a crate. She has smashed it on his head.

"TEA!!!" Aina giggles happily.

"Are you all right?" Tea asks helping Aina up.

"A few things are broken, but I think I'll live." Aina holds her side and takes a deep painful breath.

"Come on. Put your arm around my shoulder and I'll help you walk." Tea says taking Aina's arm.

Aina looks at Miyoko's drab body, "Should we just leave him here?"

Tea nods, "Yea, let's go call the police."

Tea and Aina hobble out of the building together. 

  
  


Yami and the gang run at top speed down the corner they just turned. All of them look around for any signs of Tea and Aina. Suddenly ahead they see two girls.

"TEA!!" Yugi yells sprinting faster to catch up.

Tea and Aina grin, "Hey, you guys!"

When they catch up to the girls, they lean down on their knees panting. Aina smiles brightly and flings herself into Yami's arms. Yami blushes as the guy's look at him snickering.

Aina notices, "Fuck all of you. He can do what he wants." Aina kisses Yami on the cheek.

"Are you both okay?" Yami asks.

Tea nods, "Aina's been hurt. Miyoko is back there in the building. He's unconscious. We should call the police."

Bakura nods, "I'm on it." Bakura runs off. Joey and Tristan follow him.

Yami begins to walk towards the building with Aina in his arms, "We should go keep an eye on the bastard."

Tea and Yugi nod following him.

  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Okay, sorry if this chapter was a little boring, but I had to add it to make the story go. And I couldn't find anything funny to add. (Maybe I'm losing my touch.....no.....must think positive thoughts!!) Annnyyyywaaayyy.....you know that line "Do you have any last words" I hate it because it always helps the good guy get away. Grrr....I say just kill um and don't give them any last words. They don't deserve it! Hahahaha, I'm so evil. 

  
  
  
  



	15. Babies and All You Need To Know

Hiya everyone, I'm so sorry I haven't written in awhile, I've been super busy. I've been writing this book and I just finished writing it ^-^. Now I have to edit it. It's like 110 pages long. So that's what I've been doing. But here's the next chapter. :-)  
  
Babies and All You Need To Know: Chp. 15:  
  
Yugi follows Yami down the street. Joey, Tristan, and Bakura tag along for the heck of it. "Are you sure about this, Yami?"  
  
Yami nods, "If you're going to be a father, you might as well know."  
  
Yugi can hear Tristan, Joey, and Bakura snickering behind him. Yugi turns, "Hey! I didn't ask you guys to come."  
  
Joey smiles, "Nah, we're just coming to be supportive."  
  
Yugi snarls and turns back, "Whatever. So like, where is this place?"  
  
Yami stops outside a small building, "It's inside this school here."  
  
Everyone suddenly becomes shy. And Bakura is the first to speak, "Are you all sure we're going to do this?"  
  
Joey nods slowly, "I....I...think."  
  
Tristan shrugs, "We could always back down."  
  
Yami shakes his head, "No, we must go in."  
  
Yugi blushes, "No, we really don't. I'll just learn this stuff from Tea. It's no biggie."  
  
They all sigh and instead, take one big step inside the building. Yami and the gang make their way to a lady behind a desk.  
  
The lady looks up, "Yes, may I help you?"  
  
Yami turns a scarlet red, "Where's the room for ***(whispers)***."  
  
The lady looks surprised and tries hard not to giggle, "Room 210. Down the hall and make a left."  
  
The second the guys head down the hall, the lady bursts out into fits of laughter. Joey frowns, "Stupid lady. We should go shoot her."  
  
"No," Tristan says, "We can do that later."  
  
When they reach the room, they all stand outside the door just staring at it.  
  
"Are you all sure?" Yugi asks, "I mean, you guys really don't have to come."  
  
"Fine then," Bakura begins to walk away.  
  
"Aw naw you don't!" Yami says, pulling Bakura back, "Of course we'll come."  
  
Yugi breathes in deeply, "Well, thanks a lot."  
  
Yami nods and pushes open the door.  
  
The second they walk in, they all know they are doomed. Joey stares wide eyed. Bakura's eyes drop down to the floor. Yami's mouth falls open. Tristan stands there in some weird form of shock. And Yugi's face turns redder than red.  
  
A plump lady walks over to them, "Welcome to the Learn All About Babies Class!"  
  
Every girl in the class looks at them. And let me tell you. There are only girls. No guys what so ever. Each girl kind of snickers as the lady walks them over to two tables with fake babies on them. All the guys' faces turn red as every girl in class stares at them while the plumb lady begins talking.  
  
"First we're going to learn the basics about taking care of babies." The lady says. "We're going to learn about how to hold them properly. Which I'm sure all you ladies know how to do well."  
  
Tristan scowls and whispers to Joey, "Does she even realizes there are five guys in this class?"  
  
Joey laughs and grins as the lady shows everyone how to hold the baby. "Now, all of you try."  
  
They guys all look at each other and pick up their babies. But they do it all wrong because none of them paid attention. Bakura picks his up by the legs and swings it back and forth. Yami rolls his eyes, "No, stupid! Like this!" Yami takes his baby up by the hands.  
  
"No you don't!" Yugi shouts. He picks his up by the stomach. Suddenly, they guys get into a big argument. Everyone in class watches them until the teacher comes over.  
  
"You're all wrong. Weren't you all paying attention?" The teacher asks.  
  
The guys don't answer. The teacher sighs and corrects them. When they finally all hold their babies correctly, the teacher returns to teaching.  
  
"Now, in front of all of you there are different types of food and drink. You need to decide what your baby should eat and what would be the healthiest or would be best for your baby! Raise your hand when you've found out what it is"  
  
Tristan looks down at his food. There are bananas, milk, beer, some liquid food, crackers, and tough meat. Tristan rolls his eyes, "This is soooo obvious." He picks up the bottle of beer. "This is so what I would want." Tristan raises his hand. The teacher looks at him and calls on him.  
  
"Beer of course," Tristan says. Everyone bursts out laughing, including his friends, "What!?" Tristan asks, "This is what I would like."  
  
The lady frowns, "That is so wrong. You don't want to give any child beer!"  
  
Tristan shrugs, "Ah, I see." Tristan then cracks the jar on the table to break off the cap, "Well, if she doesn't want it. I'll have it." Tristan takes a large swig and then places it down on the table.  
  
The teacher nearly screams. "ALL OF YOU GUYS GET OUT OF HERE, RIGHT NOW!!! YOU'RE ALL A DISGRACE!!! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE MAKING A MOCKERY OF MY CLASS!!"  
  
The teacher shoves all of the guys out of the class. All the guys look at Tristan really evilly.  
  
"Good going, Tristan!" Yugi shouts.  
  
Yami nods, "Yea, just great!"  
  
Tristan blinks, "What did I do?"  
  
Bakura sighs, "Stupid dumbass..."  
  
Joey smacks Tristan over the head, "You really are an idiot!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Well, I hoped you liked. I'm going to try and write more fanfics. It's just I've been so busy. *_* Please bare with me. Thankies for reading. Anyway, if you love anime comic books. I recommend you read Kodocha, Love Hina, and Chobits. They're all too funny. 


End file.
